Zagadka Pielęgniarki Clark cz.2
Illness of Souls 670px Opening zaispirowany openingiem z "Danganronpa Kibou no Gakuen to Zetsubou no Koukousei: The Animation" Opening 1 Deszczowy dzień. W oddali pojawia się szkoła, do której zbliż się kamera. Po chwili widać jak z za okna wstaję osoba z zaszklonymi żółtymi oczyma. Pojawia się napis "Illness of Souls". Zrzut ekranu na spadającą fiolkę. Pojawia się zdjęcie Laury, które zaczyna wirować i znika. Następnie ukazały się zdjęcia Don'a i Steave'a odwróconych do siebie tyłem. Zdjęcie oddala się i znika. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Dr. Jones'a z fiolkami i Prof. Frous'a przy tablicy. Zdjęcia rozpływają się. Następnie unoszą się fotografie Cleere z kijem i Sashy. Następne pojawiają się zdjęcia przygnębionych Ann i Ateny, które patrzą się w dół. Po nich pojawiają się zdjęcia Tysona i tajemniczej postaci. Po tym przewija się kilka scen z serialu. Dyrektor Monn uderzająca ręką o stół, Cleere, która próbuje obudzić nieprzytomną Laure, Atena, która kurczowo odsuwa się od Pielęgniarki Clark, Ann i Sasha w kuchni nocą, zgraja zarażonych, którzy wyważają drzwi, Laura, która atakuje kogoś, Dr. Jones na lekcji. Po tych klipach pojawiają się zdjęcia zaniepokojonej Dyrektor Monn, która patrzy przez ramię i uśmiechnięta Pielęgniarka Clark ze strzykawką z żółtymi oczyma zarażonej osoby. Pojawia się szkolna brama, na której ktoś oparł rękę. Po chwili gwałtownie ręka znika. Pojawiają się zdjęcia zarażonych osób. Zrzuty ekranu na Salę Chemiczną, pokoje uczniów, kuchnię, aulę i Pokój Nauczycielski i dach. Klip, jak Laura i inni nie zakażeni uczniowie siedzą na kółku w Sali Chemicznej i śmieją się. Wszystko zaczernia się i z budynku wybiega Laura. Po czym pojawiają się zdjęcia Ann, Sashy, Don'a, Steave'a, Ateny, Tysona, Dyrektor Monn, Dr. Jones'a, Prof. Frousa, Cleere i Pielęgniarki Clark ze świecą. Brama szkoły zamyka się i nastaje ciemność. Hol Na dworze było posępnie. Kiedy Dyrektor Monn, Prof. Frous i Dr Jones zaprowadzili Naczelnik Clark do budynku na zewnątrz ponownie rozpętała się potężna ulewa. Grzmiało i wydawało się jakby zaraz w całym budynku miał z tego powodu wysiąść prąd. Na korytarzu też nie było nikogo poza tą czwórką. Lekcje bowiem dawno się zakończyły, a ludzie chorzy na Chorobę Dusz bardzo przestrzegali wytycznych w regulaminie. Naczelnik Clark od razu zwróciła uwagę na migoczące światła. Naczelnik Clark: A wy to macie często problem z tymi lampami? Dyrektor Monn: Ależ skąd. To przez burzę.... Naczelnik Clark: Czyli w na co dzień wszystko jest tutaj sprawne, tak? Dyrektor Monn: Tak. Staramy się utrzymać porządek w szkole. Stąd nasi uczniowie jak widać trzymają się wytycznych i godzin policyjnych. Naczelnik Clark: Właśnie widzę. To naprawdę atut tego miejsca. Dr Jones nie mógł przestać patrzeć w stronę Naczelnik Clark. Ona przypominała mu wszystko co było związane z Pielęgnairką Clark. To ona była osobą, która obudziła wspomnienia w Dr Jones’ie. Naczelnik Clark: Coś nie tak? Dr Jones otrząsnął się. Dr Jones: A nie, nic takiego. Po prostu bardzo denerwowałem się tą wizytą. Naczelnik Clark: Nie ma czym. To tylko rutynowa inspekcja… Naczelnik Clark uśmiechnęła się do Dr Jonesa, a ten zarumienił się i odwrócił się w drugą stronę. Dyrektor Monn: Czy mogę zaproponować jakiś obiad z naszej stołówki? Naczelnik Clark: A nawet chętnie. Sprawdzimy też przy okazji jakość jedzenia jakie tu serwujecie. Cała czwórka udała się w stronę stołówki, gdy do niej doszli Dr Jones uchylił drzwi i wpuścił wszystkich do środka. Kiedy sam był w środku pojawił się cień. Cień Pielęgniarki Clark. Piwnica W piwnicy natomiast cały czas z wypełniającą pomieszczenie wodą walczyli Don, Tyson i Laura. Laura: Proszę cię! Weź się w garść i powiedz nam co takiego zrobiłeś i będziemy mieli święty spokój. Don: Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Uwolnię nas bez zdradzania mojej tajemnicy! Don uśmiechnął się do Laury. Laura: Proszę cię! To nie są teraz naprawdę żarty! My naprawdę wszyscy się tutaj utopimy… Don: Nie utopimy… Tyson: Skąd ta pewność?! Don: Nie mam pewności, ale kto nie ryzykuje ten nie wygrywa! Woda w pokoiku sięgała już naprawdę wysoko. Cała trójka unosiła się już bowiem na niej nie dotykając podłogi. Po kilku próbach Don’a by się wydostać cała trójka była już zdolna by oprzeć ręce na suficie. Laura: Jakieś dalsze śmiałe pomysły? Bo zaraz naprawdę się tutaj utopimy. Don: Spokojnie… spokojnie… Tyson: Co spokojnie! Tyson podpłynął do Don’a i złapał go za koszulę. Tyson: Słuchaj! Nie mam pojęcia co takiego strasznego zrobiłeś, ale inni zdołali sobie z tym poradzić! I jeżeli naprawdę chcesz się zabić, to daj przynajmniej nam szansę by przeżyć, rozumiesz? Laura: Tyson ma całkowitą rację. Jakim prawem narażasz nasze życie? Don: Ja nie narażam waszych żyć… czy wy jeszcze nie zrozumieliście? Laura: Nie zrozumieliśmy czego? Don: Nie zrozumieliście jednego… czy myślicie, że te drzwi wytrzymają napór takiej wody? Laura: A skąd ta pewność, że Pielęgniarka Clark specjalnie nie wzmocniła tych drzwi tak, by były niemożliwe do sforsowania? Don: W jedną noc? Laura uniosła brew, pytająco spoglądając w stronę Don’a. Laura: Skąd wiesz, że zajęło jej tą jedną noc? Don zanurzył się by jeszcze raz spróbować wywarzyć drzwi. Tyson: Skąd on… Laura: Nie mam pojęcia, ale coś tutaj naprawdę mi śmierdzi… on coś wie, czego my jeszcze nie wiemy. Tyson: A-ale co to może być? Po tych słowach coś zgrzytnęło. Były to drzwi, które w końcu nie wytrzymały naporu wody i wyłamały się. Cała woda razem z Laurą, Don’em i Tysonem wypłynęła i rozlała się po kolejnych pomieszczeniach. Również, gdy drzwi padły woda przestała tryskać ze studzienek. Pokój 96 Piorun przeciął czarne niebo za oknem. W oknie siedział Steave, który spoglądał w górę i przyglądał się żywiołowi. Steave: Pomyśleć, że taka głupota jak tajemnica może tak namieszać w naszym życiu… Do pokoju weszła Sasha. Sasha: Naprawdę tak myślisz? Steave: A tak nie jest? Sasha: Uwierz, że możesz zaufać innym. To naprawdę nie boli. Steave: Ale w jakim świetle to stawia mnie? Czy inni to zrozumieją? Sasha: Zrozumieją. Nie mamy innego wyboru. Sasha podeszła bliżej do Steave’ya. Sasha: Wszyscy jesteśmy tutaj uwięzieni i jedyną formą przystosowania jest wyeliminować to co nas dzieli. Steave: A czy ty jesteś w stanie zaufać mi? Sasha: Nie wiem. Nie mogę ci teraz odpowiedzieć. Steave: Więc o czym my w ogóle mówimy? Steave wstał i zaczał kroczyć w stronę wyjścia. '' '''Sasha:' Zaczekaj! Steave stanął. Sasha: A jeżeli powiem, że ci ufam nie zrobisz nic głupiego? Steave: Coś głupiego? Sasha: Wiem co planujesz… nie możesz tego zrobić. Steave wyszedł bez słowa. Gabinet Dyrektorski Naczelnik Clark przeszukiwała papiery, gdy natknęła się na zarażoną sekretarkę. Sekretarka: Po-pomóc w czymś? Naczelnik Clark: Nie trzeba! Naczelnik Clark energicznie wyjęła teczki i położyła je na stole. To podziałało na zarażoną osobę, jak czerwona płachta na byka i zaraz, gdy Naczelnik Clark była odwrócona do Sekretarki, ta ruszyła powoli na nią. Sekretarka: Ty czujesz… Naczelnik Clark nerwowo odwróciła się w stronę Sekretarki, gdy ujrzała, że Sekretarka idzie w jej kierunku odruchowo się cofnęła. Naczelnik Clark: Co pani… Sekretarka: Bądź jedną z nas… Naczelnik Clark potknęła się o skraj dywanu i upadła na ziemię. Sekretarka: Poczujesz się lepiej! Naczelnik Clark: NIEEE! Zostaw mnie! Krzyk Naczelnik Clark rozniósł się po całym piętrze. '' '''Sekretarka: '''Witaj… ''Sekretarka już wyciągała rękę w stronę Naczelnik Clark by zadać jej chociażby malutką rankę. W tym jednak momencie do pokoju weszła Pielęgniarka Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: Zostaw ją! Sekretarka posłusznie wyprostowała się i skierowała się w stronę Pielęgniarki Clark. Ich oczy skrzyżowały się. Pielęgniarka Clark: A teraz idź i dzisiaj już tu nie wracaj! Sekretarka: Tak jest… Sekretarka posłusznie wyszła. Naczelnik Clark: L-lucy? Pielęgniarka Clark: Witaj kochana siostrzyczko! Pielęgniarka Clark pomogła Naczelnik Clark wstać. Piwnica Cała trójka dalej kręciła się po krętych korytarzach w piwnicy. Gdy weszli do kolejnego pokoiku drzwi za nimi zatrzasnęły się. Tyson: Co? Kolejna część? Laura: Nie zgaduję, ale to na pewno twoja kolej Tyson… Tyson: Co? Dlaczego?! Laura: To dziecinnie proste ona chcę bym to ja została ostatnią częścią układanki… to mnie będzie próbowała złamać na końcu… to mnie będzie próbowała zniszczyć. Don: No widzisz… Tyson… Strzałka trafiła w Don’a i ten padł blady na podłogę. Tyson i Laura: DON! Laura pośpiesznie zaczęła szukać kartki. Po chwili ją znalazła. Laura: „To kara za omijanie zasad gry. Może uda się wam go uratować, jeżeli Tyson podejmie ryzyko i zdradzi swoją tajemnicę.” Laura zgniotła kartkę i rzuciła nią o ścianę. Don bladł i marniał w oczach. Laura: No dalej! Przecież to nie może być takie straszne! Tyson: A-ale… jak to! Laura: No przestań! Powiedz to szybko i będziesz miał to z głowy! On zginie! Albo co gorsza zamieni się w jednego z Nich! Tyson: Spoko… pobiłem kogoś w samoobronie… sam chciał mnie zabić, a ostatecznie to on zginął… Drzwi wyjściowe szybko otworzyły się, a za nimi czekał korytarz, a w nim małe pudełeczko z antidotum i spirytusem. Laura: Nie ma czasu… Laura zabrała pudełko i natychmiastowo zaaplikowała antidotum. Don natychmiast się ocknał. Laura: Nie mamy czasu… zbliżamy się do końca, a jestem pewna, że szukamy już dobre parę godzin… Tyson: Czyli już jest kolejny dzień? Laura: Prawdopodobnie… prawdopodobnie też Pielęgniarka Clark już knuje… Gabinet Dyrektorski Do Gabinetu wbiegł Dr Jones. '' '''Dr Jones:' Co się stało?! Dyrektor Monn: Nie mam pojęcia… słyszałam krzyk, a gdy tu przyszłam nie było już tutaj nikogo… Dr Jones: A gdzie jest Naczelnik Clark?! Dyrektor Monn: Nie mam zielonego pojęcia… zniknęła… Dr Jones: Nie wierzę… chyba Pielęgniarka Clark… Dyrektor Monn: O nie… Pokój 53 Sasha podeszła do drzwi do pokoju 53. Drzwi były jednak zamknięte. Sasha zapukała i dziewczyny zaczęły rozmawiać przez drzwi. Sasha: Cleere! Jesteś tam? Cleere: Zostaw mnie w spokoju! Sasha: Nie zostawię! Przyjaciele nie po to są! Cleere uderzyła od środka w drzwi. Cleere: Nie możesz mnie do niczego zmusić! Już podjęłam decyzję! Sasha: Tak? Tylko, że ja nie mam jej ochoty w żaden sposób zaakceptować! Cleere: To już twoja sprawa… Sasha westchnęła i usiadła pod drzwiami. Sasha: Słuchaj… nie zamykaj się w sobie… to nic ci nie da. Cleere: I co z tego? Nie chcę po prostu o sobie mówić i dlaczego tutaj właściwie jestem… Sasha: Proszę cię. Wpuść mnie… Cleere: Nie.. Sasha wstała z podłogi i zaczęła się dobijać do pokoju Cleere. Sasha: Oni po mnie idą! Cleere: Co?! Cleere otworzyła pośpiesznie drzwi. Sasha wbiegła do środka, a do drzwi zaczęli się dobijać zarażeni. Cleere: Świetnie… jeszcze oni mi potrzebni! Piwnica Don szedł podtrzymując się ramienia Tysona. Cała trójka była już wykończona, ale to właśnie Laura szła przodem prowadząc chłopaków. Don: Nie sądzisz, że coś tu śmierdzi? Tyson: Tak… stęchlizna… Don: Nie o to… Laura zatrzymała się. Laura: Dalej już nie możecie iść… idźcie w prawo i traficie do wyjścia… Don: Słucham? Laura: Kolejna notka od Pielęgniarki Clark… Laura odwróciła się i wyciągnęła rękę z kartką w stronę chłopaków. Laura: Każe mi wejść samej do tego pokoju… Don: Przecież to czyste szaleństwo! Laura: Nie możemy więcej ryzykować… już raz o mało co nie straciliśmy ciebie Don… Don: To wszystko jest bez sensu… Laura: Tak… dlatego wydaje ci się, że to bez sesnu. To gra Pielęgniarki Clark… ona już wszystko tutaj dokładnie przemyślała… Laura zaczęła kroczyć w stronę drzwi. Don: Czekaj! Laura szła dalej. Don: Uwolnij Atenę i wygraj tą grę! Laura: Zrobi się… Laura zniknęła za drzwiami. Po jej wejściu w powietrzu rozniósł się dźwięk, który oznajmiał, że drzwi były już zamknięte. Korytarz Dyrektor Monn i Dr Jones wybiegli z Gabinetu Dyrektorskiego. Zaraz za drzwiami czekała na nich Naczelnik Clark. Naczelnik Clark: Coś się stało? '''Dyrektor Monn: Pani naczelnik… baliśmy się, że pani się zgubiła… Naczelnik Clark: Nic podobnego… Dr Jones: Jak dobrze… Naczelnik Clark pytająco uniosła brwi. Dr Jones: Jak dobrze… że pani się nie zgubiła… ta szkoła ma tyle zakamarków… Naczelnik Clark: A ma… Dyrektor Monn: Dobrze… więc może będziemy kontynuować kontrolę? Naczelnik Clark: Nie ma takiej potrzeby… Dyrektor Monn: 'Słucham? ''Naczelnik Clark: Spokojnie… nie ma tutaj żadnych nieprawidłowości… myślę, że przedłużanie mojej wizyty jest nie na miejscu… '''Dyrektor Monn: Skoro pani tak uważa… Naczelnik Clark: No nic! Spakuję swoje rzeczy i tak za 15 minut będę gotowa… odprowadzą mnie państwo do drzwi? Dr Jones: Oczywiście… Naczelnik Clark przeszła obok Dr Jones’a i Dyrektor Monn i zniknęła za drzwiami Gabinetu Dyrektorskiego. Dyrektor Monn: Na szczęście… chyba dzisiaj nam się upiecze… Dr Jones: Uff… czyli dalej możemy szukać antidotum na tą chorobę… Dyrektor Monn spojrzeli w stronę drzwi Gabinetu. Dyrektor Monn: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale mam wrażenie, że za łatwo poszło. Dr Jones: Dokładnie to samo nie daje mi spokoju… Pokój 53 Zarażeni przestali się dobijać do drzwi. Sasha przerażona siedziała na łóżku. Cleere: Dobrze się czujesz? Powiedziała od niechcenia Cleere. Sasha: Nie… przypomniało mi się dokładnie wszystko z Ann… ona właśnie przez nich została… Cleere: Nie przez nich, tylko przez Pielęgniarkę Clark… to ona ich na nich zesłała… Sasha: Wiem, wiem, ale to i tak moja wina… jakby nie ja, to… to Sasha zaczęła płakać. Cleere: Nie płacz… Sasha lekko uniosła głowę. Cleere: Ann by tego nie chciała… musisz dla niej walczyć… nie możesz teraz się poddać… Sasha: Jak ty? Cleere: Co? Sasha: Sama to zrobiłaś… poddałaś się… Cleere: A… Sasha: Dasz wygrać Pielęgniarce Clark? Cleere: A kogo my już obchodzimy… została nas już garstka… przecież to kwestia czasu jak oni się uwolnią… Sasha: Może i kwestia czasu, ale na pewno wierzę, że robimy dobrze! Sasha wstała i przytuliła Cleere. Sasha: Więc się nie martw i pomóż nam ostatecznie dobić Pielęgniarkę Clark… Cleere ścisnęła Sashę. Cleere: No już dobrze… przekonałaś mnie… Piwnica Laura weszła do ostatniego pomieszczenia w piwnicy. Znajdowało się w nim radio, a za szklanymi drzwiami siedziała na krześle nieprzytomna i związana Atena. '' '''Laura:' No proszę… już koniec? Laura przeszła się po pomieszczeniu. Laura: Jakaś wskazówka? Laura dalej krążyła po pomieszczeniu, bez skutku. Laura: Więc taki jest twój plan Clark? Spowolnić mnie najdłużej jak się da? Pułapek tutaj nie ma… Laura stanęła koło szklanych drzwi i dotknęła ich jednocześnie patrząc się w stronę Ateny. Laura: Spokojnie… już nie długo… Nagle olśniło Laurę, podeszła do radia, a za nim była ostatnia informacja od Pielęgniarki Clark. Laura: „Koniec zabawy? Jeszcze tylko wygłoś światu całą prawdę o tym co zrobili ci rodzice i Atena i ty będziecie wolne!” Laura odłożyła kartkę i włączyła radio. Całą szkołe pochłoną dźwięk włączanego sprzętu. Laura: Dobra… hej… tu Laura… Laura wzięła głęboki oddech. Laura: Tak naprawdę przyjechałam tu z własnej woli… nikt mnie do niczego nie zmuszał… sama chciałam stamtąd uciec… Laura zacisnęła ręce. Laura: Przybyłam tutaj, bo chciałam uciec od ojca… ojca, który bezczelnie mnie zgwałcił dla zaspokojenia swoich chorych potrzeb! Laura jeszcze raz wzięła głęboki oddech. Laura: Nie mówię tego z łatwością, ale tu toczy się gra o jednego z nas i to ja ją wygrałam! Po tych słowach szklane drzwi rozsunęły się i Laura pobiegła po Atenę, gdy rozwiązała i podniosła ją zwróciła uwagę na jeszcze jedną kartkę na której siedziała nieprzytomna Atena. Laura: Co… Laura podniosła kartkę. Laura: O nie… już teraz wszystko wiem! Laura mocno złapała nieprzytomną Atenę i pobiegła w stronę głównego holu. Hol Naczelnik Clark już spakowana razem z Dr Jones’em i Dyrektor Monn zmierzała w stronę wyjścia. Dyrektor Monn: Miło było panią tutaj gościć… mamy nadzieje, że szepnie pani dobre słówko na górze o nas.. Naczelnik Clark: Na pewno to zrobię… Cała trójka była już bardzo blisko drzwi wyjściowych. Naczelnik Clark uśmiechnęła się. Laura: Stójcie!!! Dr Jones uniósł rękę z nas klamki i cała trójka odwróciła się w stronę spoconej i nieoporządzonej Laury i Ateny na jej plecach. Dyrektor Monn: Na miłość boską… dziewczyno! Nie teraz! Laura odłożyła Atenę. Laura: Musicie wiedzieć o jednej rzeczy… Dyrektor Monn: Żadnych ale!!! To co zrobiłaś… Dr Jones złapał Dyrektor Monn za ramię, a ta gwałtownie się odwróciła. Dr Jones: Daj jej dokończyć, dobrze? Mów Laura… Laura: Ta oto osoba to Pielęgniarka Clark!!! Naczelnik Clark: Jestem siostrą Lucy… ale rozumiem podobieństwo… Laura: W takim razie nie trzeba było zostawiać tej kartki w zasięgu ledwo przytomnej Ateny… kartka, która była zamówieniem na niebieskie szkła kontaktowe! Dyrektor Monn: Dosyć! Pani naczelnik! Idziemy! Dr Jones: Czekaj! Czy nie sądzisz, że to łączy się w logiczną całość? Ta nadzwyczaj krótka kontrola… Laura: Dokładnie! Specjalnie porwała Pani własną siostrę… Pielęgniarka Clark przestała udawać Naczelnik Clark. Pielęgniarka Clark: No brawo, brawo… chyba jednak nie doceniłam cię… ale w przyszłości już dokładnie wezmę to pod uwagę… Pielęgniarka Clark wróciła i zniknęła w plątaninie korytarzy. Dyrektor Monn: W takim razie gdzie jest Naczelnik Clark? Dr Jones: Podejrzewam, że jeżeli jeszcze nie jest posiadaczem choroby dusz to może być tylko w jednym miejscu… Gabinet Pielęgniarki Dr Jones, Dyrektor Monn i Laura przynieśli do gabinety wycięczoną Atenę, gdy otwarli wielką szafkę na dole znaleźli tam Naczelnik Clark, która właśnie miała się ocknąć. Naczelnik Clark: Gdzie ja… siostro! Naczelnik Clark wyskoczyła z szafki i pół naga zakryła się za parawanem. Naczelnik Clark: Moja siostra… ona mnie ogłuszyła… tyle pamiętam… Dr Jones: Witamy w naszej szkole… Naczelnik Clark: Powiecie mi co się tutaj dzieje? Dr Jones, Dyrekrtor Monn i Laura skrzyżowali spojrzenia i potakująco mrugnęli do siebie. Dr Jones: Więc to tak… w naszej szkole nic nie dzieje się normalnie… u nas w szkole grasuje tzw. Choroba dusz.. Dr Jones opowiadał tak Naczelnik Clark od wszystkim przez kilka godzin. Ta wszystko zrozumiała i następnego dnia wyruszyła w podróż powrotną i postanowiła, że nie zdradzi nikomu nic co dzieje się w tej dziwnej szkole… KONIEC WĄTKU I 'Zachęcam do komentowania! Każdy komentarz motywuje mnie do dalszego pisania! <3 ' Kategoria:Odcinki Illness of Souls